


Taboo

by MistressRenet



Series: Thirty Times Together [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blasphemy kink, During Canon, M/M, Manipulative!Sanzo, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-11
Updated: 2005-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: Gojyo tries to get lucky and ends up a bit luckier than he'd planned. Another 30_lemons story.Thanks to emungere for betaing!





	

Gojyo wasn't stupid; he'd waited until they were relaxed and fed and had gone through half a bottle of good sake before asking. "Do me a favor?" he asked, slouched back lazily in his chair.

Hakkai knew enough to be suspicious. "What?"

"Stay with the monkey tonight," Gojyo said. "I can't take another night of that snoring."

"He has a cold," Hakkai chided gently, letting his finger stroke the rim of his cup. "And it's getting better."

"It still makes a fucking racket at night."

"I suppose we could trade places," Hakkai conceded.

"I _know_ I ain't gettin' any sleep if _we_ share a room," Gojyo promised, reaching out to touch Hakkai's extended finger.

Hakkai smiled. "I'm sure you have no ulterior motive."

Gojyo smirked.

"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days."

"Probably," Gojyo answered cheerfully. "But...you know. I don't-- if it's not--"

"No, no," Hakkai said, taking another sip of sake. "It's fine. Even if I thought you'd be successful." He got up from the table.

Gojyo slipped an arm around him halfway down the hallway. "Maybe it'll be just us tomorrow night, huh?"

Hakkai leaned into his warmth. "Sanzo will want to move as soon as Goku's recovered."

"We'll just ask him to play sick another day."

Hakkai chuckled. "Perhaps."

 

Gojyo was right; Goku's snoring was unbearable. Hakkai felt a good deal of sympathy for him for putting up with the noise for as long as he had. After an hour of tossing, turning, and wondering where on earth earplugs could be obtained at this time of night, he got up and dressed. Perhaps the night air would help.

There was no sound from Sanzo's room, which would mean Gojyo'd been turned down or murdered. Hakkai was never quite sure how serious the kappa was when he teased about seducing Sanzo, but it wasn't much of a concern, as he would never succeed.

Hakkai wouldn't be jealous anyway.

Perhaps he'd just see if Gojyo was awake.

He closed the room door behind him and let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

Gojyo wasn't in his bed. After a moment, Hakkai found him standing at the foot of Sanzo's bed, arms crossed over his chest.

This...was not good.

Hakkai moved closer and realized that Sanzo....

Well. Sanzo appeared to be asleep, but the sheets were pulled down low on his bony hips, and his hand was....

All right, perhaps Gojyo was staring with good reason, but still....

Sanzo _moaned,_ and the unexpected sound stirred Hakkai to action. He strode quickly to the end of the bed and took Gojyo's arm; Gojyo looked at him like he was out of his mind.

Hakkai tugged.

Gojyo shook his head and titled his chin toward the bed.

In the faint moonlight coming through the curtain, Sanzo was impossibly beautiful; his shirt had ridden up to expose much of his stomach and chest, pelvic bones visible over the dark line of his jeans, hips shifting unconsciously under the sheet.

Hakkai's mouth felt very dry.

No waiting for tomorrow night, then. Perhaps there was still an empty room, or perhaps they could go out behind the inn.... He pulled at Gojyo again, and this time there was no resistance. Gojyo moved in close to him, bare skin against the fabric of Hakkai's shirt, and slid a hand down to find Hakkai's demanding erection.

Hakkai thrust as gently as he could against Gojyo's hand. They had to _leave,_ not just--

Sanzo moaned again, low in his throat, and this time Hakkai couldn't suppress a shiver. Gojyo nuzzled at his ear, and Hakkai moved back slightly-- they had to _go,_ now--

When they kissed, it was harder to think, easy for Hakkai to lose himself in the pleasure, the taste, the thrill of Sanzo _right there,_ just a few feet away, and Gojyo's hands slid into his shirt--

No. Leave. _Now._ He broke off the kiss and stared meaningfully at Gojyo.

Goyjo conceded with a look and took his hand.

They'd taken but a step when Sanzo asked, "So you're just going to leave me like this?"

"Wha--?" Gojyo couldn't have looked more shocked.

"We had no intention of disturbing you," Hakkai said smoothly, _gripping_ Gojyo's arm and starting for the door again.

"You were just watching?" Sanzo said, and the tone of his voice was somewhere between unimaginable violence and instant death.

"You were moaning so loud I got worried," Gojyo said. "Brought Hakkai in to check up on you."

Sanzo laughed, the 'maybe I won't kill you today,' laugh, and Gojyo snickered nervously. Sensing an opportunity, he eased his weight back--

And Sanzo was _there,_ suddenly sitting up on the bed, his fingers tight around Gojyo's arm. For a second they froze there, long enough for Hakkai to see the coiled tension in Sanzo's arm, how Gojyo was just pulling slightly against Sanzo's grip.

It might have been the most erotic sight Hakkai had ever laid eyes on. And then Gojyo used the tension to let Sanzo pull him in, and kissed him, and Hakkai had to revise his estimate.

Sanzo, astonishingly, reached out with his free hand and pulled Gojyo still closer. Hakkai's heart froze as they moved together, Sanzo's still-gloved hands tangling into Gojyo's hair, Gojyo reaching down slowly, almost languidly, to stroke Sanzo's chest and neck, dipping his fingers lower with every stroke.

For all his attempts to overcome it, Hakkai had been raised Catholic, and he'd been taught certain things; about priests, about holiness, about the myriad corruptions of the body. And while Sanzo was hardly pure and not much of a Buddhist priest, much less a Catholic one, there was still something in him, something about him, that Hakkai continued to think of as holy.

To see Sanzo sprawled below Gojyo, white throat exposed, Gojyo's hands teasing his erection through the fabric of his jeans...there was something wild and forbidden and _blasphemous_ about it, and Hakkai's arousal was so sharp and strong he could taste it in the back of his throat.

Hakkai's hand dropped to his fly, and he stroked himself through his own jeans.

Sanzo broke off the kiss abruptly and stared at Hakkai; the faint light just caught his piercing eyes. "You really just going to watch?"

It had been his first impulse, but it was losing its charm, especially as Gojyo turned with deliberate slowness to face him as well. "C'mon," he said.

"I suppose I can't leave you two to yourselves, can I?" His voice sounded strained and weak.

"I wouldn't," Gojyo said. "Who knows what could happen?"

Hakkai moved forward and leaned on the bed. "Sanzo--"

Sanzo sat up fully and pulled his shirt over his head. They watched as Sanzo tossed it aside, then peeled his gloves off as slowly and deliberately as a stripper. He smirked when he noticed their shock. "So, are you going to make this worth my valuable time?"

"Hell, yeah," Gojyo said, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding out of them.

Hakkai couldn't stand watching any longer. He leaned forward and into Sanzo, who grabbed the back of his head to pull him still closer; Hakkai had to shift his weight quickly to keep from falling. Sanzo's skin was soft, silk-smooth where it was unscarred, and Hakkai dipped his head down to taste the sweat at the hollow of Sanzo's neck.

Sanzo pulled Hakkai's face back up to his mouth for a hard kiss, deep and hungry, hunger that Hakkai had never thought Sanzo would admit. And then Gojyo's hand was on Hakkai's back, one familiar gesture, before Gojyo started work on Hakkai's clothes, pulling his shirt up to expose his chest and back. Sanzo's hands were there too, on the waistband of his jeans-- or was that Gojyo? It was beginning to be hard to keep track, although Gojyo was a few degrees warmer.

Hakkai soon decided it wasn't worth trying to keep track; he let them kiss and touch him, and there was one distinct, beautiful moment when Gojyo tipped Hakkai's head back and sucked at his neck while Sanzo-- when had Sanzo moved?- dipped his tongue into Hakkai's navel, blond hair taking a faint glow from the light of the window.

Gojyo's hand pushed back at Sanzo's hair, and Sanzo looked up at him. "What?"

Gojyo pulled Sanzo up to his knees and kissed him again. Sanzo's jeans were still on; that, Hakkai decided, had to change. He sat up and unbuttoned Sanzo's fly, sliding the jeans carefully down Sanzo's hips. He hadn't been wearing underwear-- Hakkai, who washed everyone's, was surprised-- and he couldn't resist stroking a hand down the perfect curve of Sanzo's buttocks.

"Don't get any ideas," Sanzo growled.

"Gojyo chuckled. "You'll only go so far, huh, Cherry-chan?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Why don't you do something to shut me up?" Gojyo challenged, leering, and Sanzo twisted out of Hakkai's grip, pushing Gojyo back on the bed.

"I think I'll do that," he said, shifting his weight to kick his jeans away.

"Think you're man enough to fuck me?" Gojyo challenged.

"You really think you're worth the trouble?"

"Gentlemen," Hakkai said softly. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

He touched Gojyo's stomach with the palm of his right hand, and let the familiar touch ground him. He reached out and took the back of Sanzo's head with his left, curling his fingers into Sanzo's soft blond hair, and turned his face for a kiss.

"Told you you couldn't leave us to ourselves," Gojyo muttered, as he pulled Hakkai into his arms.

"No," Hakkai gasped as Sanzo licked at his collarbone. "That would be-- oh-- inadvisable...."

"Got any lube, monk?"

Sanzo shook his head once, and Gojyo was slipping out from underneath Hakkai, soft, sinuous movement, and Hakkai was left with Sanzo, who was demanding more touch with every movement of Hakkai's body.

There was a certain logic to it; Sanzo had denied himself so much, for so long, that the need in him must be overflowing....

Still, he didn't expect Sanzo's mouth on his cock until it was _there,_ sloppy and inexpert and unimaginably good, Sanzo's violet eyes holding his gaze as his mouth licked and sucked and _sucked--_

"Oh, that's _sweet,"_ Gojyo said, shifting Hakkai upward to slide underneath Hakkai's body again. "Damn, you two look good."

And then Gojyo's slick fingers were _there_ and Hakkai was nodding agreement and Gojyo moved Hakkai's body up, adjusting his weight, and-- "Oh, _yes--"_

And Gojyo was _in_ him, fast, hard, perfect, Sanzo still sucking and--

Too soon, too soon, but no way to stop it when there was this much to _feel_ and it felt so _good--_

Sanzo coughed and sputtered and choked, and Gojyo laughed and thrust in a few more times to his own orgasm.

"Fuck off," Sanzo managed to spit out, and Gojyo laughed again.

"How 'bout I make you feel better?"

Sanzo arched an eyebrow. "You mean that mouth of yours _is_ good for something?"

Gojyo leaned down, smirking. "Just lay back."

Sanzo glared, but he stretched back on the bed. Gojyo took him in his mouth, and Sanzo thrust his hips up almost immediately, not holding anything back, hands fisting into Gojyo's long hair. "Dammit," he gasped, and Hakkai leaned down and licked at a nipple, teasing the free one with his hand. And Sanzo was _writhing_ now, raw, animal movements, but still with the grace he always showed...Hakkai felt himself growing hard again, the sight and sensation overwhelming him.

Sanzo threw back his head and cried out as he came, hips continuing to thrust, Gojyo all but purring with triumph and satisfaction. He licked Sanzo's softening cock clean, and Sanzo halfheartedly batted him away.

He got up carefully. "I'm going to take a bath," he said, pulling his robes off the floor. "I expect you two to be gone when I get back."

"Are you sure--" Hakkai began, and was silenced with a glare.

"Not very grateful," Gojyo said, curling his arms around Hakkai. "And here that was the best you ever had."

"Worst, too," Sanzo snapped, pulling his robes over his naked body. "Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm gonna think about him naked under those robes all week," Gojyo said after the door shut. "You gotta shit?"

"Mm."

"Fuck me when you get back?"

"Yes." Hakkai disentangled himself. "But I'm not sure we should stay here--"

"Fuck him," Gojyo said, fishing out one of Sanzo's cigarettes and lighting it. "Besides, I bet His Highness takes his fine sweet time in the bath."

 

Hakkai couldn't resist glancing in the bath.

Sanzo was half-asleep, head balanced back against the tiles, his cigarette drooping into an ashtray Hakkai recognized as being from the bar.

"Sanzo?"

Half-lidded eyes raised to meet his.

"Why? Why seduce us like that? You could have--" But in the question was the answer, he realized as he spoke; Sanzo never asked anyone for anything, no matter what it was or how desperately it might be needed.

"Could've what?" Sanzo challenged. "And what makes you think you two perverts needed any seducing?"

"Well," Hakkai said wryly, "you do have a point."

"Damn right I do. Now get that cockroach out of my bedroom."

"Yes, yes, of course," Hakkai said, turning to leave. "But Sanzo--"

"Yes?" The same irritation as always, but Hakkai could hear a shade of vulnerability.

"I do hope you'll allow yourself to be a little more relaxed next time."

"Hn," Sanzo said, but it was his pleased _I don't give a fuck about any of you_ sound.

_I would still bite out my tongue before I betrayed you,_ Hakkai thought to himself, and closed the door to the baths behind him.


End file.
